¡Lo quiero!
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Mai le dijo que lo quería, pero a Naru no le importó.


Por décima vez Mai suspiro tristemente sentada en el sillón, mirando el suelo con una expresión de tristeza dibujada en su cara.

—Mai, té—Pronuncio Naru, llamándola como siempre.

Mientras que a la susodicha se le fruncía el ceño por lo recién oído. Solo pensando que era un insensible por actuar normalmente, no importándole que hace unos días le haya roto el corazón.

Se levantó con pereza, encaminándose hacia la cocina, mientras recordaba la conversación de ayer que tuvo con Ayako.

* * *

— _¿Estas bien?_ _—_ _Le pregunto Ayako al entrar hacia la cocina donde Mai estaba preparando el té._

 _Ella asintió sin mirarla._

— _No parece, deberías dejar ese asunto atrás... Naru solo..._

— _Le dije que lo quería_ _—_ _Le interrumpió mirando la pava, esperando que se termine de calentar el agua._

 _Mientras tanto Ayako la miraba apenada._

— _Pero a Naru no le importó_ _—_ _Continuo sin apartar la mirada de la cocina._

— _Mai_ _—_ _Pronuncio Ayako con la intención de continuar hablando, pero ella lo interrumpió._

— _Fue muy cruel._

— _Mai_ _—L_ _a llamo con un deje de preocupación_ _—_ _No te iba a hacer bien._

— _Lo que me hizo Naru no me hizo bien... me daño_ _—_ _Repuso escuchando el pitido de la pava y apagando la cocina sirvió el agua en cada una de las tazas que se encontraban en la respectiva bandeja._

— _Hizo lo correcto_ _—_ _Le dijo Ayako cuando Mai paso al lado suyo con la bandeja a su lado._

— _La manera en que lo hizo no fue la correcta_ _—_ _Le dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta._

* * *

Al terminar su recuerdo, creyó que tal vez estaba actuando como una niña sobre ese tema. Porque Naru tuvo buenas intenciones al hacerlo, a pesar de que actuó de forma grosera. Además de que él no piense sobre ese asunto, significaba que ella le daba mucha importancia, más de la necesaria.

Suspiro por undécima vez y cuando termino de calentar el agua y servirlas en cada una de las tazas se dirigió a la oficina de Naru, antes dando golpeteos en la puerta, adentrandose cuando Naru se lo indico.

—Aqui tiene —Le dijo dejando él te sobre la mesa de forma abrupta.

— ¿Seguís molesta? —Le pregunto mirando la taza.

— ¿Por qué lo estaría? —Le contesto con obvio enfado.

—Por tus acciones, tu tono de voz y la expresión de tu rostro —Contesto simplemente.

—Bueno te dije que lo quería y lo tiraste.

—No creí que fueras tan tonta Mai, te iba a hacer mal, ese pastel no estaba en condiciones para ser consumido.

— ¡Se veía bien! —Exclamo Mai.

—Si, lo verde seguramente era decoración.

Mai bufo por lo recién escuchado y desvió la mirada claramente ofendida.

—Aun así no tenías que tirarlo y menos que fuera segundos luego de decirte que lo quería, podías haberme explicado la razón antes de hacerlo, no después.

—Probablemente si te lo explicaba, hubieras insistido de que no te iba a hacer daño...

— ¿No…? —Contesto dudosa.

—Mai, Mai —Articulo, tocándose el puente de su nariz, negando varias veces con la cabeza frustrado— Eres todo un caso.

—Me retiro —Repuso Mai al sentirse avergonzada por lo que estaba diciendo su jefe.

— ¿Te vas sin el pastel? —Le pregunto al ver que Mai ya se estaba yéndose, mostrándole una bolsa de una exclusiva pastelería— ¿O no lo quieres?

Ocasionando al instante en que Mai se giró, sus ojos empezaron a brillar de la emoción.

—¡Lo quiero!—Exclamo inmediatamente— ¿Es para mí? —Pregunto señalándose, incrédula por lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Para quién más sino? —Le cuestiono mirándola fijamente— Tu eres la única que está llorando por un pastel.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya estaba cansado de ver tus miradas deprimentes, de oír tus lloriqueos, tus suspiros melancólicos, y escuchar los insultos hacia mí persona.

—Entonces ¿Puedo comérmelo todo?

—Si no te agarra un ataque al hígado puedes hacerlo.

— ¿Tendré que pagarlo? —Le pregunto con miedo en su voz, al imaginarse que tendrá que sacrificar los ahorros de su vida para comerlo.

—No, te lo regalo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me lo regalas?

—Sí, y si seguís haciendo más preguntas porque encuentras escéptica la situación, lo pagaras al pastel.

La amenazo, ocasionando que cierra la boca Mai y tome la bolsa del escritorio que apoyo recientemente Naru, surcándole una sonrisa enorme por su rostro. Muy feliz.

—Gracias, Naru —Pronuncio sin borra esa sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Atravesando la puerta de la oficina abrazando la bolsa contra su pecho.

Entretanto Naru tomaba la taza de té del escritorio, llevándosela hacia su boca, el cual, al momento de tomar el líquido esbozo una leve sonrisa que se escondió detrás del objeto.

Provocada por solo ver a Mai feliz y él haría cualquier cosa para que su sonrisa no se borre.


End file.
